


Dollhouse

by evelestrange



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, bellamy blake hurt, clarke griffin hurt, im so bad at tags please bookmark tags to boost or comment things to add, john murphy hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelestrange/pseuds/evelestrange
Summary: ❝𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭. 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬❞━━━ 𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 three souls come together in the most impossibly heartbreaking way.━━━ 𝐎𝐑 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 a man finds a girl looking for help and gives it to her. Yet somehow, she works her way into both the hearts of the infamous John Murphy and Bellamy Blake couple.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Cover & Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is primarily posted on wattpad. Wattpad is where i do my traditional updates but due to mature content being taken down i will be posting 'Dollhouse' Here as well. 
> 
> Happy reading!

This is the cover to Dollhouse.

This story will contain mature themes and triggering topics including, but not limited to, 

Rape and sexual topics in any and all forms

Abuse in any and all forms

Mental illness in any and all forms

Mental disorders and/or conditions in any and all forms

Illness in any and all forms

If any of these topics appear triggering than viewer discretion is advised. 


	2. 𝐃𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction.
> 
> (best read on mobile)

𝐃𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞  
(introduction & cast)

doll·house

/ˈdälˌhous/

_noun_

a miniature toy house used for playing with dolls.

**YOU JUST HAVE** to endure hell to end up in heaven, I guess. Clarke Griffin would know all that shit first hand. Coming from the top to the bottom.

But life doesn't like to go your way, sugar. During the blondes sophmore year, her and her best friend were asked to the prom. Clarke by a Junior and Octavia by a senior. They danced and drank punch and just had a lot of fun.

God, the world was so bright.

The night came to an end with giggles and goodbyes. A drunk Octavia stumbled into her brother's car, he offered the smaller girl a ride, but she politely declined and told him that her father was on his way.

Bellamy had stayed with the girl until she got into her father's car, out of care and respect. Since her date had none— he quoted. She gave him a bright smile with a thank you and the cars went their separate ways.

Clarke Griffin will never forget the way her world turned so dark on her way home that night.

**❝𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐩𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬❞  
**

****

**𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐭**

**Eliza Taylor-Morely  
as  
❝Clarke-Rosalie Griffin❞**

****

**Richard Harmon  
as  
❝John Murphy❞**

****

**Bob Morley  
as  
❝Bellamy Blake❞**

****

Marie Avangeropolus  
as  
❝Octavia Blake❞

Tasya Teles  
as  
❝Echo Winters❞

Ricky Whittle  
as  
❝Lincoln Woods❞

Chelsey Reist  
as  
❝Harper McIntyre❞

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

❝𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐱 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐲𝐞𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬.❞

© 2020 | 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐦.


	3. 𝐄𝐩𝐢𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡

𝐄𝐩𝐢𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡

ooo. **𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞** **𝐆𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐧** **,** an artist, a work of damn art. She was a 'lucky' victim of human trafficking. Being found was one of the best things to ever happen to her. But God, how could she ever think that the worst of it was over.

(· ' ¸.·*¨)

ooo. **𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧** **𝐌𝐮𝐫𝐩𝐡𝐲** , the second, that is. Having been named John after his father who died when he was 8. The boy was prone for trouble, especially coming from the home that he did. Always getting into flights, running from the cops, you name it. Until Marcus Kane came along and took the boy under his wing.

(· ' ¸.·*¨)

ooo. **𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲** **𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞** , how can one be so good, yet so bad at the same time. After an incident with his mother being a victim of domestic abuse, Bellamy had known that he wanted to be in the Police force. Bell wanted to protect his family with everything he had, and he did. But nothing would prepare him for the woman that walked into his and his boyfriend's life. And hell, had that girl become _everything_ to them _._

(· ' ¸.·*¨)

ooo. **𝐄𝐜𝐡𝐨** **𝐖𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬** , a woman who shared horrors terribly similar to Clarke's. Suffering from the same hand and being by her side wasn't easy. But they stood together. Until they didn't.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈


	4. 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬

All Characters belong to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenberg! I do not own any of the Characters in this story. I own strictly the plot!  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Started: august 26th 2020  
Completed: N/A

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Any similarities are solely coincidental. I would never want to give the impression of taking someone else's work.


	5. 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞 | 𝟎

{ p r o l o g u e}

**_Fingertips ran their_** way down her spine, brazzen and daring. The light touch sent a series of pins and needles down her back. The wet muscle of his tongue ran from her shoulder to her ear, leaving a shining trail in its wake. Her eyes were closed, face emotionless as he had his way.

It was always like this. Walk in, do what you please, and walk out.

Her blonde hair parted at her neck, sprawling amongst the pillows of her bed. Her thighs were sore and her core burned in agony. She could feel the bites littered on her backside and her neck. Her lips were swollen and bruised. The leather was smooth against her wrists, trapping her arms' mobility. The faint throb of her skull reminded her of what she was and what she had become.

No matter how numb she made herself the throbbing in her head never stopped.

The subtle zip of his pants snapped her out of her trance. Her eyes opened and she watched the nameless man unwrap his belt from her arms and loop it through the rings of his dress slacks. This particular man was a regular for her, this particular man had no shame in what he does.

He was brazzen just like his hands. Bold and shameless.

Clarke had learned the hard way that he loves to mark his territory.

For him, it's go big or go home.

Only then did she wish this man was actually nameless.

Cage Wallace burned a fire within Clarke Griffin that she had thought was long gone.

* * *

Heavy and labored breathing filtered through the bright bedroom, creating a halo on the crowns of dark hair. Slim fingers ran their way through the dark brown curls on his chest. Murphy smiled down at the man holding him, his mind was in a haze of adoration as he traced the constellation of freckles across his cheeks.

Bellamy's nostrils flared with each breath he took, his head elevating from the rise of Murphy's chest. His lips upturned in a smile at the tickle on his nose.

The innocence of the moment was broken as Murphy smacked the back of Bellamy's head.

"Fuck!" He hissed, rubbing his head.

"Should've told me you were awake, fuckface," he scolded his boyfriend, scowling at him. "But I like it when you're all affectionate, it's so out of your element," he beamed.

"Well maybe there's a reason it's so out of my damn element," he murmured. Murphy lept out of bed, leaving a groaning Bellamy to roll off the bed.

Literally. Like onto the ground.

"Are we really doing this again?"

"Yes."

Murphy sighed, hiding the smile on his lips. He quickly crept around to Bellamy's side of the bed. As the tan man pulled his shirt over his head Murphy grabbed him by the ankles and Bellamy landed on his forearms staring at the ground.

"Murphy I swear to god-"

"TOO LATE!" With that shout, Murphy used all his might and started dragging Bellamy down the hall of the building.

"HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Bellamy yelled through his laugh. Miller stomped out of his room with the swing of his door. "It's wayyyy too early for this shit with you two," Miller ran a hand over his hair, as if to shag it, and trailed it down his face. "Both you bitches need to get ready."

"Why?" They groaned in unison and Murphy dropped Bellamy's ankles. Said boy winced and starfished onto the floor.

"Because we got called to the station." He mocked chipperness and yanked the Blake to his feet. "But we're off today." Murphy crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow.

Nathan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "It's about the Wallace case."

Within five minutes they were dressed in their uniforms and out the front door.


	6. The Start of it All | 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : swearing, mentions of abuse, acts of physical and verbal abuse, mentions of weed, mentions of sexual acts, sexual acts (self pleasure).

{o n e}

**_Arkadia, Connecticut._ ** _July 17th, 2019. Arkadia Department of Police._

Marcus scratched his stubble, signing his name on the document with a sigh. 'This isn't right...they moved all their merchandise for no reason at all,' his thoughts ran wild as three of his boys walked through the front door.

Murphy, Miller and Blake.

"So, what's going down with the Wallace case that couldn't wait until my boyfriend and I had a shift?" Murphy inquiried. "It's gone, John. All of it. All the products have been moved, even the smoke shop has been cleared," Bellamy's throat tightened around the news. "But wasn't the smoke shop where the witness said-" the officer was cut off by Kane's hand raising into the air. "Yes, Bellamy. That's the building of interest. But now, there's nothing inside said building."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Nada, zip, zero."

A collective sigh was passed around the room. "Well if they don't own the smoke shop let's go and look at it. If there were really women being held down there there's sure to be something of value left behind. Right?" Nathan had his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke. "We could go see, but we've been trying to catch Wallace Industries for a while. They know we're onto them, Nathan."

"There's no harm in looking, Kane."

"Alright, everyone buckle up."

\- 

The team of six approached the buildings with straight shoulders and false confidence. Truth was, this case scared the shit out of all of them. The building was practically shedding paint layers and the smell of pot was overwhelming.

'Wall Pot Shop'

"Very original," Monroe mumbles. Bellamy's skin crawled as he looked up to the building. His shoulders tensed and the muscles in his back flexed with anxiety and uncertainty. Murphy subtly placed his hand in Bellamy's, intertwining their fingers in a silent comfort. "Let's hurry and get this over with, shall we," Dax stated, going head first into the building.

Everything about the building gave the team a bad feeling. Even the deep purple carpet rubbed them the wrong way. The door to the stairs was slightly off hinged and Kane nodded at Bellamy. The man slightly grumbled while rolling his eyes. Bellamy's shoulder ran into the door with a thud, the wood splintered and scattered across the hall. Stepping over the tree guts, they entered a corridor of stairs and ascended. The clean hallways seemed to go on for miles as they walked along to the walls. Murphy's gut twisted in his abdomen when they entered a room.

The room itself was minimalistic, simple. The color palette was that of white, gray, and gold. A dainty chandelier hung from the ceiling and glittered against the glass lamps atop the bedside tables. What twisted his gut were the bedsheets.

Rips, blood and a snapped belt were splayed across the sheets. The belt was worn and peeling, the sight of it all too familiar for him. Images of his mother's hand wrapped around the strip of leather invaded his mind. His hands shook with reminiscent fear, Bellamy's hand tightened his own and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Bellamy had always understood what Murphy needed and when he needed it.

"Somebody was beaten in here, Kane," Murphy looked up to his supervisor. Fury fueling through him like the small circular cells in his veins. The anger that bubbles under the sheer layers of skin were enough to spike his body temperature in a way that hasn't come forward in a long time.

Usually they keep Murphy off abuse and violence cases. But they couldn't afford to keep him off of this case due to its...complexity. The smell was that of salt and body odor. The lingering scent of sex was present in the room as Kane called for a crime scene crew.

Something fucked is going on here.

And everyone knows it.

* * *

Thick, rectangular welts were raging on her skin and the belt hissed against her stomach. "You're the top product, little girl! And since I have to discipline you and put your ass out of business, I'm making it worth my while," Gustus seethed through his teeth. His grip around the strap tightened in fury and he cracked it down across her chest.

The scream that tore from her throat was blood curling. The pain was immense and searing as she lied on the harsh metal of the moving truck. Echo's hands flew to her ears in a panic, trying to muffle the screams of her best friend. Clarke's tongue itches from the hair in her mouth yet, all she could feel was the blood gathering in her mouth from abusing her lips. She could hear sobs coming from the girls in the truck but the pain convinced her not to care. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like she was about to burst. Her skin was hot enough to where she felt like the flames of her mind engulfed her body in a torturous release from the life she lived.

Clarke could only pray that the flames of hell would take her into their arms and hold on so tight they split her in half as she fell into oblivion.

The flames never took her.

But oblivion did.

* * *

Harper's hands shook with fear at the cries and screams she heard from her studio apartment window. She slipped a t-shirt over her naked frame and the lukewarm water from her bath wished down the drain. Her phone screen was a static rainbow in the areas with beads of water sat atop them.

The girl hastily scrolled through her contacts and pressed the phone to her ear and curled into the space between her bed and the wall with her dinosaur plush and a baby blanket. The ring of the phone mocked her fear as she waited for the familiar voice to shine through. "Harper? It's 4 am why are you still awake, not that I have a problem with you calling me or-"

"Monty, there's so many screams," her voice shook in sheer terror. "Screams? Harper what are you-" he was cut off by his girlfriend sobbing into the mic. "Please Mont, just get the boys over here. Please," Harper begged into the small box of communication. "Okay, okay I'm coming with Kane and the guys okay?"

"Okay, Monty. Please hurry."

After that the line went silent and Harper stayed as far away as she could from the window of horrors.

* * *

The deafening sound of police sirens rang through the city of Polis as four cop cars, two ambulances and a swat van rounded corners and ran red lights. The bumper of the second car was scuffed against a curb on their way to Sangeda Avenue. The lights of the cars reflected off the city. The glass windows of the high buildings reflected the shades of red and blue.

Colors of flames.

His lips curled downwards, not closing fully due to the natural upturn of his top lip. Cage ran his hands over his smooth, far too gelled, hair and sighed in frustration. He looked into the tinted windows that lead to the back of the moving truck and watched the slender brunette sob and cradle her blonde counterpart. 'It's hard to find friends in places like these, dangerous,' he thought. His thoughts ran wild of the slightly stuby blonde that imprinted herself on him. The blood rushed to his head, well, his other head. The small part of him that felt disgusted with himself was pushed to the back of his hand as he ran his hand down his shaft. A wave of release and sweetness sprinted throughout his body, his legs felt like jelly as they shook. His conscious shamed him as he zipped his pants up once again and his tension dissipated.

What snapped him out of his lust filled daze were the blaring sirens that were far too close for comfort. The young man slammed the moving truck into drive and turned to look at his partner. "Take section b of the girls and unload them, Gustus." The man beside him looked at him in pure confusion. "But aren't we supposed to wait for the boss?"

"What did I say mongrel?!?"

"Right sir, my apologies sir."

Gustus took heavy steps out of the truck and swung around to the back, oblivious to the police sirens. "Section b come to the front," scuffles and whimpers were heard and his irritation spiked when he only saw three out of four girls at the edge of the truck. "Diva," he practically growled in annoyance as he referred to the slim brunette who was shielding Clarke with her body.

"I have a damn name, asshat. Call me Echo or don't call me at all," she sneered and tightened her hold on the small girl in her arms. "and I will cause a scene if you think about touching either of us," The man grunted and loaded the three girls into the building.

The girls were locked into the main room and Gustus came back outside and climbed into the truck. "You know I hate this just as much as you do, Azgeda," Echo looked up and her face dropped at the mention of her surname. Gustus took advantage of that and forcefully grabbed her arms and ripped her away from the blonde. The woman started screaming and thrashing around with all her will power. She cried out when he kicked the back of her knees and they buckled from beneath her.

He was dragging her inside when the moving truck sped out of the lot and the cop cars pulled in haphazardly. "That dickwad set me up," he sighed and dropped Echo to the ground with the keys to the building.

Echo's eyes widened in panic as she stared longing into the night where her best friend had disappeared. She staggered as she stood to her feet and started running in the direction of the truck when a familiar face stood out to her in the building across the street.

Echo's world faded to black, Harper's shell shocked features came impossibly closer but the void overtook her.

Bellamy had a firm grip on his pistol as he approached the bulky man. "Hands behind your head!" His voice vibrated throughout the parking lot. Monroe ran to the woman heaped on the floor and lifted her up. "She's okay, just unconscious," that set everyone to little ease. Miller came up behind Gustus and twisted his hands behind him and cuffed him. Murphy was at his side, making sure he didn't pull anything. Everyone watched with a hard eye "Where are the others?" Kanes voice had the aura of authority and a shiver trailed down the spines of the team.

"Cage," he grunted as he was forcefully shoved to his knees. "The rest are in the main hall of the building,"

Not wasting a moment of moments the spare links of the team trickled into the building on high alert.

Once they filtered into the room they didn't realize how devastated the woman with the studio apartment would be at the lack of blonde hair.


End file.
